Goodmorning Sunshine
by MeconMe
Summary: What if you wake-up one morning only to find out that everything has already changed. EVERYTHING. And the worst part of it - no one dared to tell you the truth, even your most trusted consultant. Lisbon wakes up to find her world messed-up. Jisbon!
1. Prologue

A/n. It's been months since I last updated all my stories. Sorry about that; but then I am back – for good! Yehey! Anyway, as a coming-back gift, here's a new story, hope you like it. Jisbon of course! From now on I'll be updating regularly...promise.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

GOODMORNING SUNSHINE

Prologue

_2 weeks before…_

_Could someone please turn off the lights?_

She groaned as she found herself on the same crossroad she faces everyday – to open or not to open her eyes. She already knows what choice will prevail, but, really, there's nothing wrong in wishful thinking. Despite the obvious demand of her job, she still hated waking up in the morning. Sometimes she would reset her alarm clock while hoping that it never ring anymore – that somehow, in the short span of her available sleep time, it will just mysteriously stop, or, at moments of desperation (either for need of sleep or other matters ...) she would hope that she never wakes up anymore.

Looks like today is not her day, for the alarm clock is again blaring its monotonous but utterly disturbing noise.

**Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...**

_Oh shut up!_

She fought hard to open her extra heavy eyelids, but every time she tries, the offending bright lights just forces her to shut her eyes again.

_This is the reason why I keep my curtains closed. Damn, looks like I forgot to do so last night. _

Gathering all her will, she again tried to open her eyes, but this time, slower and with much caution. The light is still taunting her pupils and she struggled to focus her sight – it seems that her eyes developed a mind of its own overnight. As she attempted to take control of her eyes, she realized that the brightness comes not just from the lights, but also from the room itself.

White walls

White ceiling

White cabinet

White bed sheets

_Wait a minute! _

Her breath hitched as she registered the foreignness of the room and the bed that she is currently lying in.

Her apple green walls – gone

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Her yellow ceiling – gone

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Her wooden armoire – gone

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Her purple bed sheets – gone

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_SHUT UP!_

As panic started to seep through her veins, she tried to take her frustration on the offending noisy machine, but to her horror, she realized she can't move her arms

and her legs

AND her head

As she struggled to make her limbs act on her will, she desperately moved her still-slightly-hazy eyes around the room, but a sudden shadow over took her sight.

_What the he-_

"Hi Teresa" said an annoyingly familiar voice, and true to that point, she found herself, staring at the angelic face of her devilish consultant – Patrick Jane.

* * *

a/n. What do you think happened? Why can't Lisbon move? Where is she? And why is Jane with her? Find out on the next chapter (which I posted along with this). Oh, and I would really, really love to hear from you so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Preview:

_Yes, the same man who could give me hell and heaven in a span of one minute, stayed beside me for five months. Really, they can't be serious!_


	2. Chapter 1: What's Happening Here?

A/n. Here's the next part, BTW, the italicized part are Lisbon's thoughts...please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nu-uh.

* * *

**Goodmorning Sunshine**

Chapter 1. What's happening here?

She woke-up to the tingling sensation of someone caressing her hair.

One...two...three.

The gentle strokes continued on and it reminded her of the soft lapping of the waves on that beach that her family used to go to, when her mother was still alive. The repeated gesture was so calming that it almost lulled her to sleep, that is, until she heard a high-pitched giggle.

On a whim she opened her eyes to reveal a brightly-lit vacant room. White walls, white ceilings, white bed sheets –

_What am I doing here_? _Where did that giggling came from?_

The cop in her automatically assumed control of her mind, and she was about to stand up and draw her gun, when her eyes caught a hanging bag above her head – dextrose.

_Oh, right, of course. Dextrose is equal to hospital. Hospital is equal to accident. Accident is equal to me. _

With a soft sigh she eased down on her comforters as she tried to soothe her nerves and her aching body. They told her that she had been there for five months now – a fact she still can't believe, after all, she had only woken up two weeks ago.

_Seriously, that drink we had after the Plaskett case, felt like it only happened yesterday. And here they are, telling me that I had been playing Sleeping Beauty for five months!_

Ever since she woke up, she had been trying to remember the details of that faithful night, but all she could remember was the agonizing screeching noise and the silence that hung in the air as she became blinded by an approaching light and a sudden darkness that followed after. Later on, Cho told her that a trailer truck hit her car as she manoeuvred her way through an intersection. Her car was dragged a good 50 meters before they hit a wall. In the end, her poor Volvo, with her in it, was sandwiched in between. Rigsby told her that it took them an hour to extract her from the wreckage.

She was immediately rushed in this hospital, where, according to Van Pelt she was under surgery for 10 hours. After that, she was placed in the intensive care unit and under induced coma for two weeks and only then was she transferred to that private room.

The doctors said that it was a grisly business - heavily bruised arms, fractured left and right thighs, five broken ribs and a fractured skull.

_Hell yeah it is a grisly business. Especially if you're the one feeling it!_

The nurses on the other hand kept telling her how lucky she was, for her car was crumpled beyond recognition and that the other driver didn't even made it to the hospital.

Nurse Becky, the one who takes care of her, told her that, for the weeks after being transferred here, her team patiently waited for her to wake up. The elderly woman informed her that her three agents took turns in visiting her, while "the handsome, blonde man" almost never left her side. The old woman was already obviously charmed by her pain-in-the-ass consultant.

Her consultant, Patrick Jane - the annoyingly ridiculous man whom she had come to treat as her bestfriend – stayed beside her until the moment she opened her eyes, or so they say.

_If they continue telling me this, I might really believe it. It's not that I don't appreciate it, well, its just that it feels so ... off._

But even if she doesn't totally believe in it, the fact remains that he was the first person she saw. She could still remember the intense blue eyes that met her green ones when her vision came into focus and the way his face lit with relief when she squeezed his hands that are firmly holding hers.

_Yes, the same man who could give me hell and heaven in a span of one minute, stayed beside me for five months. Really, they can't be serious!_

Every time that a person brings up the topic of Jane never leaving her side for those months, her head always feels like its floating on the clouds. Combine that with the effects of her painkillers and she becomes a total goner_. _Really_,_ even outside work, Jane could still give her headaches.

_How could a man, who had already sworn to hell and beyond that he hates hospitals, bear to stay here for five BORING months with nothing to do but count the pulses of my heart monitor, and...well, comfort me afterwards?_

Ever since she had woken up, she would never fail to find Jane, sitting on a plastic chair situated just an arm's length away from her bed. She would always find him staring at her with a worried look which would eventually turn into a relieved one when their eyes meet. After that, he would stay until visiting hours are over. Since she's still reeling from the effect of morphine, she can't really interact much with other people, heck, she spends half of her time sleeping! That's why they would mostly remain silent until Jane has to leave. She'd just spend her time watching movies while he would just sit there, doing nothing but look at her. The strange thing is, it was a comfortable silence. Even more strange is that she liked it – she liked how they seemed to understand each other without the use of words, she liked how comforting his presence is, all in all, she liked the fact that** he** is present.

_Oh no Teresa! Dangerous train-of-thought alert. You are __**not**__ going there! So what, if he stays beside you, it's not like it would be any different if it was Cho. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Right?_

Even as the team narrated the whole story of her accident, he was there beside her, silently holding her hands and providing her with his heart-warming presence. He squeezed her hands when images of twisted metal, bloody hands, contorted limbs, and lifeless green eyes, flashed before her mind and he pulled her into his arms, when, with much twist of irony, she found out that the truck driver was drunk.

_Life must be really playing games on me, first, I wake up only to find that I had been asleep for five months. Second, I narrowly missed death by the same way my mother got killed. Third, and most disturbing of all, my least expected person to worry about me, is the one on top of the list of people who is fuzzing about my current situation. _

To make things even more complicated, just four days ago, she woke up in the middle of the night to find that someone is trying to silently sneak inside her room. Upon closer and quieter inspection – by pretending that she is still sleeping – she realized it was Jane who is trying to sneak in even after visiting hours. How and why he is doing that, is beyond her, but from that night on, she caught Jane doing it every night. It's like he had already established a routine; he'd come early in the morning, stay until visiting hours is over, sneak in late at night, leave just before dawn, and then come back again.

_Oh come on Jane! Even if I am in the hospital, you confuse and puzzle me. I'm not even supposed to be thinking about you! _

As she tried to shake the thought of the said consultant out of her mind, she heard another giggle resound through her room. This time however, she traced the location of the sound, which apparently is beneath her bed. So, with killing curiosity, raised eyebrows and laboured movements, she leaned beside her bed only to find herself, looking at a pair of greenish-blue eyes.

_What in the world?_

_

* * *

_

a/n. So, who do you think did Lisbon see underneath her bed? And why, on the first place, is this person underneath the bed? And what's up with Jane? Oh, I think everyone knows the answer to the last question but why can't Lisbon figure out the obvious? Hahahaha... Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks again for reading.

Preview:

_So here's her current situation; she's lying in a hospital bed, heavily stitched, gauzed and casted, suffering from numbness and light-headedness, getting confused by the minute because of a weird-acting consultant and currently staring at the face of ... _


	3. Chapter 2: Really!

a/n Thank you for everyone who reviewed: Mia66, lysjelonken, Jisbon4ever, klcarr892, Country2776. Really appreciated it. And also to all who placed this on their favourites and alerts. Well, here's the second chapter. Some questions will be answered but a whole new set of questions will be raised *mischievous grin*. Hoped you liked it.

Disclaimer: Still no. Sadly.

* * *

Goodmorning Sunshine

Chapter 2. Really!

So here's her current situation; she's lying in a hospital bed, heavily stitched, gauzed and casted, suffering from numbness and light-headedness, getting confused by the minute because of a weird-acting consultant and currently staring at the face of a smiling little girl, who had been hiding underneath her bed.

_Maybe I'm still sleeping. Maybe this is some sort of dream-inside-a-dream thing. Maybe my mind is just playing me. Maybe I'm hallucinating – some sort of side effects from too much morphine. Maybe I'm still in my bed, sleeping peacefully, after closing – or maybe not totally closing – a new Red John case._

"Hello" said the little girl.

_Maybe not._

She couldn't help but smile at the little one. The enthusiasm radiating from the small hunched creature is very contagious and before she knew it, she was already extending her less injured right hand for the girl to take. With a mesmerizing smile, which is a little too familiar, the little girl took her hand and hoisted herself up without any difficulty, and before she knew it, Lisbon found herself looking at a very, very, adorable little creature.

She's probably three to four years old and she's wearing a white T-shirt with a sunflower imprint matched with pink pants and sandals. Her wavy blonde hair which runs up to her shoulder is accessorized with a single Mickey mouse clip and her hands are behind her back as she try to desperately hide a very big book – in which she is currently failing because it is too big and the girl's too small that Lisbon could easily look over her and find out what she is hiding. But above all of this, what caught Lisbon's attention is the face of the little girl. Innocence is heavily projected by the greenish blue orbs staring right back at her, while the little nose reminds her so much of the times when she used to tweak her little brother's nose and her smile is simply comforting, almost like that of an angel, but what disturbs her the most is the familiarity she feels when she looks at the face of the girl. It reminds her of...him.

"Hi" she said as she smiled at the little girl. "What are you doing underneath my bed?"

She watched as the little girl's smile grew into a shy one. "I was hiding." answered the girl. She was swaying side-to-side like all little children do when their hands are caught inside the cookie jar. And it only made her look more adorable.

Lisbon's smile continued to grow as she got on with her inquiry. "Why are you hiding then?"

The little girl seemed to contemplate first before answering her again. "I was hiding because you were sleeping."

The answer only made Lisbon quirk her eyebrows further. _On the first place, what is this cute kid doing inside my room? Wait, if she was the one giggling, then she must also be the one stroking my hair. But why would she do that? _

"Yes I was sleeping, but I woke up because someone was stroking my hair. Was that you?" she asked. And with that, she watched with amazement as the expression of the little girl grew from being shy to guilty and back again. All of which are very adorable by the way.

"Yes, I was holding your hair because it's so soft." the little girl replied and to Lisbon's amazement, the kid took a step forward, placed her very large notebook on Lisbon's side and then raised her hands. It took Lisbon a few seconds to realize that the girl wants to be hoisted up into the bed and at first it had her worrying because even though the kid is small, her arms are still heavily bruised and it might not be good for her to exert strain to it, but when she again looked at the eyes of the little girl, she just couldn't resist. To her surprise, she easily lifted the little girl to sit beside her.

She smiled at the little girl. Even thought she had only met her for a few minutes, it feels like they have already established a connection. The funny thing is she doesn't even know the name of the little girl. And so, she decided to find it out.

"My name is Teresa, what's yours?" she asked.

The little girl remained silent for a few seconds, staring at her with those soulful eyes and seemingly contemplating on whether to answer her or not and it made Lisbon anxious because she might have crossed some line.

_Oh, right, golden rule no. 1, don't talk to strangers. But come to think of it, she's inside my room and she had already replied to some of my ques-_

"My name's Tennessee" came the small reply. And again, to Lisbon's surprise, the little girl inched closer until she is practically wrapped up in her arms. Aside from that, the little girl even reached out her hands and played with a few strands of her already long wavy brown hair and it got Lisbon thinking of how innocent she was.

_If she allowed such closeness between her and a stranger, she might become an easy target of bad guys._ Lisbon couldn't help but to suddenly feel protective of the little girl.

"Tennessee, don't you think it's time to go back to your parents? They must be looking for you now?" she asked because as much as she wanted to talk with the little girl, her maternal instinct is kicking in and she knows how it feels when someone from the family went missing. She had a lot of practice with that, who wouldn't, when you have to take care of three hyperactive boys.

"That's alright, my daddy will find me." said Tennessee and she only continued to play with Lisbon's hair. "You know, my daddy is so good at finding things and people. Many people go to him so that he'd find their things and other people."

"Really?" said Lisbon who also started to stroke the little girl's hair since the small one had been playing with hers for a little while now.

"Yes, my daddy is very good. You know, when we play hide and seek, he would always find me and once when I got lost in the mall, my daddy immediately found me and I didn't even have to cry." the girl said, which made Lisbon chuckle. "And do you know my daddy used to be on TV because of that".

"What's the name of your daddy then?" asked Lisbon, because really, curiosity killed the cat.

The little girl stopped playing with her hair and looked at her with those big greenish blue eyes. "He's name is Patrick Jane" said Tennessee.

And as if it's possible, the whole world stopped for Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

a/n Soooooo. What do you think? Tell me! Hahahaha. This is getting exciting. Do you feel it too? Tell me! And btw, thanks for reading!

Preview:

_Because really that can't be possible. I mean, I have only been asleep for five months now and this little girl is already what? Four years old? No matter how much I bend and twist my mind, mathematics just simply don't allow this kind of situation, unless he ke-_


	4. Chapter 3: No Way!

A/n Oh yes! Third Chapter is here! Hope you all like it!

I would really REALLY like to thank these guys for telling me what they think about the last chapter: Jazz248, NeonTree, Anna, LAurore, lapetiotesouris, lysjelonken, Jisbon4ever, klcarr892 and mia66.

And also to all those who placed this on their favourites and alerts – you know who you are! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Still no. Awwww.

* * *

**Goodmorning Sunshine**

Chapter 3: No Way

_Patrick Jane. Her father is Patrick Jane. My Jane? I mean, my consultant Jane? How could that be? Did I hear it right?_

"Your father's name is Patrick Jane?" Lisbon is not entirely sure she heard it right that she just had to confirm it.

_Because really that can't be possible. I mean, I have only been asleep for five months now and this little girl is already what? Four years old? No matter how much I bend and twist my mind, mathematics just simply don't allow this kind of situation, unless he ke-_

"Yes, he's name is Patrick Jane and people from his work would call him Jane" and again, Lisbon heard the high-pitched giggle that woke her up. "Daddy's named like a girl and Uncle Wayne told me that he finds it funny and and and I find it funny too so we would laugh but Auntie Grace would tell us not to laugh because it's alright, and and and you know, Uncle Cho would try not to laugh too, but I caught him smiling once. And my mommy laughed with us too. Aaaall the time!" Tennessee narrated with amusement written all over her face and she's is even flailing her arms all around to emphasis her point.

Lisbon on the other hand remind stuck if not even more confused about the whole situation.

_That...that..that ASS how could he have kept this from me_. _He has a daughter. A little angel for crying out loud and he kept it from us! Damn he kept it from me. AND WHAT'S WORST? Uncle Wayne? Auntie Grace? Uncle Cho? Apparently, I'm the last person to know! How could he have done this to me? Damn you Patrick Jane! Damn you and your conceitedness. First his mental health history, which I just let slip because, hey it's the past and I honestly don't give a BS about his past or any of my team's past. Just as long as they do their work that's fine with me. But THIS. This brings everything on a whole new level. I could TRUST HIM! TRUST HIM! This is TRUST huh Patrick Jane. Trust, trust that one day I'll just know that he has a daughter? That one day he'll just walk up to me and tell me he had already moved on and in fact has already gotten married. That he had already moved on without me, that he had already started a family witho- OH NO. Oh no no no no no no no no NO..._

And at that very moment, reality smacked Teresa Lisbon on the face. What she had evaded for a very long time is currently staring right at her face.

_I'm in love with Patrick Jane._

The lightness she feels whenever she enters CBI finally made sense.

_Yes, I am in love with him_

The anger she feels whenever he would come up with outlandish ideas and put them into action without her knowledge finally made sense.

_Apparently I'm in love with him for a long time now._

The content she feels when she sees the sofa with a slouched form, just before she goes out of CBI just made sense

_I had been in love with him and I don't even know it._

The smile that suddenly pops out of her face whenever she sees the frogs suddenly made sense.

_No matter how ridiculous he is, I fell in love with him._

The dread she feels whenever a new Red John case comes up finally made sense.

_I was so afraid of losing him that I'd do anything to stop him. Because I am in love with him._

The greenish blue eyes staring at her finally made sense.

_I am in love with him. _

_But I won't even get the chance to tell him._

By the time her epiphany was already finished, her tears are already on the verge of falling down. So many emotions are flooding out of her heart, that before she knew it, she was hugging the little girl and letting her tears fall down on Tennessee's golden hair.

_Funny how life could turn out. I am currently holding his child. His second daughter. The child he has with another woman. Another woman that is not me. Really, I should be happy for him. I want to be happy for him. But just this one moment. Just this one time let me show my real feeingls; after all, I wouldn't be able to tell him how much I love him. _

"Please don't cry." Tennessee said with worry. The little girl had buried her face on Lisbon's shoulder a few moments ago, but now, she is looking at Lisbon with concern written all over her small face. Lisbon could only look at Tennessee's face for a few seconds before another stab of pain attack her heart and so she remained silent and only continued to hold Tennessee tighter.

"I don't want to see you cry" Tennessee again quipped when she saw that Lisbon did not move or said any words. And this time, Lisbon chuckled when she heard the little girl.

_Irony must have really taken a liking of me. If she only knew that I am crying because of her and her daddy. _

"Please don't cry anymore. I don't want to see you cry. Please don't be sad." Tennessee again said but this time, the little girl wiped Lisbon's tears using her chubby hands. The little gesture only made Lisbon even more cry.

_His hair, his eyes, and his sincerity, even his ability to make me happy and sad at the same time – she got all of them. _

"I'm sorry Tennessee. I won't cry anymore. I promise. You see, I work with your father and I have never met you before. I'm crying because I'm happy that I finally met you. " Lisbon said in between her tears and her lies. She feels like a fool for crying in front of a little girl. How could a full grown woman spill her hearts' content in front of a kid who doesn't even go to school yet? More so, in front of the child of the man she's crying for.

_Get a grip Teresa. Remember, you are Teresa Lisbon, Senior Agent of California Bureau of Investigation. You have experienced much worse things compared to this. Stop it Teresa, don't cry over the damned spilled milk. _

As Lisbon continued to fight her internal battles, Tennessee wrestled free from her arms and turned around and grabbed the almost-forgotten notebook behind her back and shoved it into Lisbon's lap.

"Daddy said you won't remember me." Tennessee said with a mixture of sadness. Lisbon on the other hand remained lost and confused.

_What does she mean by not remembering her? I have never even met her! Haven't I? I can't remember seeing her before much less her mother. Although she looked a little familiar, I am pretty sure I haven't met her before._

"Tennessee I, I thi-_" _Lisbon was about to explain to the little girl that she does not know her, when the little girl suddenly looked up to her with teary eyes.

"Daddy said you won't remember me, or my name, or when I was born, or...or...hick...my age or the name of...hick...my teddy bear." Tennessee further explained. This time however, the little girl is the one who is crying. "He said you...hick...might get sad...hick...when I tell you...that he is...my daddy. So I ...hick...made this...for you...hick" Tennessee who is already having hiccups because of too much crying, continued to shove the big notebook into Lisbon's lap.

Seeing little Tennessee cry was just so heartbreaking that Lisbon felt angry with herself for making the kid cry. And so, to make amends, she hugged the little girl much tighter than before and cooed her to make her feel better and to make her stop crying.

_Goodness Lisbon, look what you have done. How could you make a little girl cry. You are so worried about your broken heart that you hurt the feelings of an innocent kid. Come on Lisbon, get a grip and stop your foolishness now!_

Lisbon held Tennessee closer to her heart and started to soothingly rub the back of the little girl. "I'm so sorry Tennessee, please don't cry now. I am not sad anymore so please stop crying now." Lisbon helplessly tried to make Tennessee stop crying. "Come on little princess, stop crying now. Mmmm. Don't you want to show me the little notebook you made?" Lisbon said as she tried to alleviate the situation. Her effort to make Tennessee stop crying seemed to have worked because after a few seconds, the little girl's tears seemed to have stopped and the only thing left is the occasional hiccups that could be heard from her.

Lisbon waited for a few more moments before she loosened her grip of the little girl but Tennessee never let go of her and instead curled her arms much tighter than before around Lisbon's neck and buried her face much deeper onto Lisbon's shoulders.

"Please don't be sad anymore." To Lisbon's surprise, it was Tennessee who spoke up first. She was amazed by how sensitive and selfless the little girl is. She is really Jane's daughter; both in the physical and emotional manner.

_That_ _woman must have been the luckiest woman in the world. To have been part of the lives of Jane and Tennessee, she must have caught all the luck in the world. Why can't I have that kind of luck? Why can't I have this kind of luck? I was with him for many years now. I had all the chance in the world. But I guess I just pretended that nothing is happening. I had just pretended that all those flirting are superficial; that all those stolen glances are just ways of monitoring him; that the fluttery feeling that I have whenever we touch is due to exhaustion. I had all the time in the world and I just pretended. _

_Now all I can do is pretend. _

And with that in mind, Lisbon again wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed her small forehead. "I won't be sad anymore. I promise. So, you shouldn't be sad anymore too." And she again kissed the little girl's head.

Upon hearing those words, Tennessee looked at Lisbon, kissed her on the cheeks and again buried her face on Lisbon's shoulders.

They remained in that position for a few minutes, taking in the calmness that seemed to have enveloped around them. Lisbon could feel the heartbeat of Tennessee and it reassured her own heavy heart. Its rhythm synchronized with hers and thus, brought peace in each other's heart.

That is, until Tennessee spoke which sent Lisbon's heart to explosion.

"I want Mommy..."

* * *

A/n What do you think guys? Is it getting interesting or boring? Please tell me! Reviews Please...

Preview:

_And right on que, her room opened to reveal a very dishevelled-looking Patrick Jane._

Oh yeah, next chapter, Jane will be appearing! And Lisbon's going to get her questions answered. That, my friends, is a confrontation you don't want to miss!


End file.
